The Diary Solves All
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: SESSHOMARU'S DIARY KAGOME'S DIARY TITLE CHANGE OOC avoided. Sess finds Kag's diary. They write and read each other's stuff. Kag meets her dad and sis. Sess says sorry to Inu. Mir confesses to Sang. Everyones weapons stop working Kanna is ruler of all baka
1. Default Chapter

"This is bad, real bad," Kagome said to Sango. "I can't find my diary! I hope it's not found in the wrong hands!" Kagome said.  
"Oh you mean that scroll thing that you call a book that you right your thoughts in?" Sango asked.  
"Yeah, I wrote about Inuyasha in there, I hope he doesn't find it that would just be the worst," Kagome said.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it," Sango replied. They were just in the springs bathing after another attempt from Sesshomaru to get the tetsusaiga. He should really give up now, Kagome was thinking.  
  
Dear no one ,  
  
This is quite degrading that I must write in this scroll of some sort I took when Inuyasha's wench dropped it. Things are just not going the way I want it to in life. First, my father always left me alone and only with servants, then he leaves mother for a.human! I was outraged to be so alone and abandoned. I decided to be completely strong about it and show no weaknesses, I decided to be without emotion. But I got more angered that father gave me a useless sword and Inuyasha a great sword. The only good that came from it was Rin, when I healed the human. She tried to help me after the fight with my half brother, and then was attacked by wolves. I must be getting soft, taking care of a filthy human and yet she is different. She is like a daughter to me and yet I can't show it. And as for Jaken, he gets quite annoying but he fears me so, I just sometimes feel sorry for the pathetic toad. Well that is all for now, I just hope that no one gets to this, I'll kill them for sure if I find out someone saw this.  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
"You there!" a teenage girl jumped out from a bush and landed beside a sleeping Rin and Jaken.  
"You filthy human what are you doing, bothering, I Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands," he said closing the book and putting it to the ground.  
"You stink of either dog or wolf, but I'm guessing wolf because my sister's village was attacked and my sister is right here with you," she said, pulling out her sword.  
"Human, I Sesshomaru is not a wolf youkia, and I do not need to prove myself to you, leave now and I'll spare your life," Sesshomaru said still sitting.  
"I'll leave with my sister," she said picking up Rin.  
"I warn you not to touch her, he pulls out his sword.  
The girl puts Rin down softly and transforms into a youkia. Her dark brown hair turns white and long, her face has those stripes and so does her arms. A crescent moon is on her forehead and her claws and fangs are showing.  
"You arrogant Youkia, I know you hated hanyous, but I didn't think you'd stoop as low as to kidnap small children hanyous!"  
"Explain yourself," he said.  
"Rin is my half sister, she's hanyou also, she was living with our dad who disguised her as human temporarily, I come to check on her every couple of months and when the village was taken over by wolves I tracked her down and found her with scum like you!" she said.  
"I will spare you because you are in relation to her, but you better learn how to respect I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands,"  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said waking up. Sesshomaru put his sword back and the teenage girl changed back into human form. "Taisha?" Rin jumped up and gave her a hug. "Taisha come visit Rin!" she exclaimed.  
"Yes, yes, now-"  
"Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin! Oka-san and Otu-san died and Sesshomaru- sama Otu-san!" Rin happily said. Sesshomaru actually smiled.  
"Rin, you need to go back to bed and get some rest, it's late," Taisha said, and Rin went back to bed.  
"Okay Sesshomaru, I see you are treating her well, but why?" Taisha asked. Sesshomaru just looked at her and did not respond. "That's it, you may watch her, but if one hair is harmed on her, you will suffer my wrath!" Taisho said. "And I must tell you now, Rin's true form will start to show the day after the next new moon, you should know what to do," Taisha said and disappeared.  
  
Dear no one,  
  
I continue this to say that I found out Rin is a hanyou. She has a half sister that's full youkia who is very protective of her. She acts in ways I have never towards my sibling. It makes me feel guilty, I think I shall pay my hanyou brother a visit soon and maybe have a truce.  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, master, wh-what are you doing?" Jaken asked seeing Sesshomaru writing in a book.  
"Do not question me of what I am doing Jaken,"  
"Yes, sorry my lord, forgive me please!" Jaken said and started babbling away.  
Sesshomaru threw the book to the ground and they were off again.  
  
"Kagome, is that your diary?" Sango pointed to the book on the ground.  
"It is!" Kagome said and picked it up.  
  
It was getting late so Inuyasha stopped and let them camp in a deserted hut. While everyone was sleeping Kagome took out her flash light and opened her diary. Then she saw someone else's writing in it. She read it and was surprised to what she saw. She decided to write a response in it.  
  
Dear Sesshomaru  
  
I guess you can't kill me for reading it, cause I'm long gone by now. I didn't know someone like you could get so emotional. Don't take it the wrong way, but I think that's sweet, taking care of Rin and all. I hope everything works out with you and Inuyasha. And you know what, you shouldn't be embarrassed that I read it because you probably read what I wrote in the previous pages. I tell you what, I won't tell if you don't tell. I'm glad I never put my name in this diary. (Gosh, that would be pandemonium major)  
  
Sincerely  
  
Secret Reader ;)  
  
Kagome decided to take a walk. She walked back to the place she found her diary and put it down. Maybe Sesshomaru would come back for the diary. She put it down and ran back to see Inuyasha was awake.  
  
"Where did you go, wench," he asked.  
  
"Just for a walk, I couldn't sleep," Kagome replied.  
  
"Jaken, stay here with Rin, I will be back shortly," Sesshomaru commanded as he went back to the place he threw that scroll. He found it closed neatly with a familiar scent on it. It was stronger than before but enough to recognize it. He opened it and saw his writing and then someone else's. He read it.  
  
Dear Sesshomaru  
  
I guess you can't kill me for reading it, cause I'm long gone by now. I didn't know someone like you could get so emotional. Don't take it the wrong way, but I think that's sweet, taking care of Rin and all. I hope everything works out with you and Inuyasha. And you know what, you shouldn't be embarrassed that I read it because you probably read what I wrote in the previous pages. I tell you what, I won't tell if you don't tell. I'm glad I never put my name in this diary. (Gosh, that would be pandemonium major)  
  
Sincerely  
  
Secret Reader ;) Sesshomaru decided to read those pages that this secret reader assumed he did. He opened the scroll to the first page and started to read it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
You could say that my life is great, I have a mom, brother and grandpa. I have a good home and school but the one thing I always wanted my father. I ask mother about him and all she says it that he left us when I was born. One time at my cousin's wedding, everyone was dancing with their dad, and I wish that I could be one of them. I always wanted to know what it would be like to have a normal family. One day I plan on going and finding my father. But I don't want to hurt my mother's feelings by doing so. Oh well. *I guess we have something in common, lack of father, Sesshomaru thought_  
  
A strange centipede naked woman freak demon *Freak demon? This girl's a bit crazy* was chasing me, I fell into this well and met this really cute strange teenage boy. He had white hair and cute little dog ears I couldn't resist but touching. *Stupid human* I pulled out the bow from his chest and realized that he was an insultive person. He chased me for this thing called a Shikon no tama. I'm like what the hell? An old woman gave me this weird kimono and this white haired boy called me Kikyou. I am not Kikyou, *INUYASHA'S WENCH!* The old woman gave me a necklace that I put on him. Whenever I say sit, he falls to the ground. *How fun*  
  
This white haired, dog-eared boy's name is Inuyasha. *I KNEW IT!* He's a half demon. Though he's insultive I kind of think it's just because he's afraid to show is feelings. I think I'm starting to like this jerk. One time, Inuyasha gives me a big hug. He actually cares! But then he took the jewel and threw me into the well. What a jerk! We fought of this weird demon who's obsessed with hair; Yura. *Inuyasha, a jerk.*  
  
I accidentally broke the Shikon no Tama so now I'm stuck with Inuyasha that jerk to gather the shards. Now I'm kinda liking him though he likes Kikyou. Kikyou tried to take my soul.  
  
It's been a while since I wrote in this diary, but we have new people in the gang. There's Miroku and Sango and Shippou. Sango is my best friend, Miroku is a hentai and Shippou, he thinks of me as his mother! Maybe one day I'll adopt him. *Human adopt youkia, stupid wench*  
  
The most popular boy at school asked me out. *What is this ask me out thing and popular? What's that* He is a bit dense but I keep telling him no and he continues asking. I feel guilty because I like Inuyasha! *I Knew she was Inuyasha's Mate* Did I just say I like Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha has a brother or should I say half brother Sesshomaru. *This pathetic human wrote about me?* Sesshomaru looks a lot like Inuyasha except the ears. His hair is so much neater and he looks a lot better. *How pathetic, she complemented me,* But he is an arrogant, jealous idiot! *I'll kill her for insulting me!* Souta is my half brother and yet I treat him as if he was my real brother, why is it blood has to count for anything? *She's got a point, but* Sesshomaru, I think he should try to have a truce with Inuyasha. They'd be great together, I don't know what the hell Inuyasha ever did to him. *Human butting in!* Sesshomaru, I wonder what that fluffy thing on his shoulder is, I'm too embarrassed to ask Inuyasha. Also, that moon on his forehead. Sesshomaru is so gorgeous and yet so pompous, then again so is Inuyasha. They're exactly the same and yet so different. *She's comparing me to Inuyasha, I am not anything like him*  
  
I finally came back to my time again. I asked mother about father again. She told me that he is in the Sengoku Jedai. In Feudal Japan. She told me that if I were to meet him on my way that I'd be in for a surprise. It's either mom had too much coffee, grand pa warped her mind, or she's telling the truth. Whatever it is, I hope to meet father soon. That is all for now, Inuyasha will be waking up soon and asking for Ramen.  
  
Sincerely  
  
K. H.  
  
Sesshomaru read this with many thoughts running through his head. He decided to throw the book into that well and leave, maybe to meet his brother. That's exactly what he did.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I'm getting sick of fighting you," Inuyasha said pulling out his tetsusaiga.  
  
"And I.you," Sesshomaru replied. "This Is yours," Sesshomaru threw the book at Kagome. She caught it. 'Oh shit, he knows it's mine,' "We have a lot in common," he said and then disappeared in a flashing light. 


	2. chapter two

"What was that all about, Kagome," Inuyasha asked, looking over Kagome's shoulder to see the book.  
"I left my diary somewhere while we were walking, Sesshomaru found my diary and he wrote in it, then I found it and wrote a response to him, then he gave it back just now," Kagome replied. Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief.  
"Did he say anything about me in there?" Inuyasha asked grabbing the book from her.  
"Inuyasha, Sit!" Kagome yelled he fell to the ground and Kagome picked up her book.  
"Diaries aren't to be read by others, plus, I said I'd keep a secret and he would too, and I'm sure he is a person of honor who would not break a promise," Kagome said.  
"Fine, wench," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yo, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru heard a voice.  
"Not you again, I swear I'd kill you happily if you weren't related to Rin," Sesshomaru said.  
"I want you to know that I'm kind of surprised that a full youkia would take care of a small child, for this you deserve a reward," Taisha said.  
"I don't need to be rewarded by a lowly hanyou like you," Sesshomaru said.  
"I'm giving you a second chance at having family by your side," Taisha said. "If you decide that you want a truce with Inuyasha, then it will happen, but if you two fight once more, something ironic will happen in your future and your ego wouldn't like it, perhaps you'll have two chances, maybe," Taisho said and disappeared.'  
"Sesshomaru-sama, here's some flowers for you," Rin said handing him some flowers.  
"Thank you Rin," Sesshomaru said taking the flowers from Rin. "Jaken, come, I want you to bring me Inuyasha's wench alive right away," he ordered. 


	3. chapter three

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kagome camped out in the woods. Inuyasha sat on a tree, Kagome right below beside Sango and Shippou. Miroku sat on the other side of the tree. Kagome awakened and saw Jaken.  
"What do you want!" she whispered.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama wants to see you," he answered.  
"What? Why!" Kagome said.  
"That is enough, Jaken, I will speak to her now." Sesshoumaru walked up to her.  
"Come, wench, there are important matters to discuss with you," Sesshoumaru said.  
"What?" Kagome said.  
"You heard him," Jaken said.  
"Hurry before the hanyou awakens," Sesshoumaru said. "Or the last thing you'll feel is pain from my poison claw," he said showing her his claws.  
"Right, okay," Kagome said and quickly grabbed her yellow backpack and walked towards him. Rin was behind him.  
"I'm guessing you're Rin," Kagome said to Rin.  
"Yep, how'd you know?" Rin asked.  
"I'm psychic," Kagome said.  
"What psychic?" Rin asked.  
"Never mind, I guessed," Kagome said.  
"Oh," Rin said.  
"Hurry up," he said.  
"Where to?" Kagome asked. They all went up into the air and started to move forward. "Woah!" Kagome said as they started moving.  
"I Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands needs your help," he said.  
"Master, you're asking a human for help!" Jaken said.  
  
"You'd do well to keep quiet, Jaken," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Why do you need my help," Kagome said.  
"I want a truce with the hanyou brother of mine," he said.  
"What! Woah, you're actually going to have a truce!" Kagome said. "Why do you need my help?" Kagome asked.  
"He will attack at first sight," he replied.  
"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.  
"To The Western Land fortress," he said. 'Oh Kami, why are we going there,' Kagome thought.  
"Wh-why?" Kagome asked.  
"There are questions I have to ask you in privet and these two out of the way," Sesshoumaru said. "And what are you referring to when you are talking about the boa?" he asked. Kagome turned red.  
"Th-that thing on your shoulder," Kagome said and looked down.  
"Humans, stupid as they are assume that it's a tail, but you don't," he said.  
"Well it's not like attached to you," Kagome said, not as tense.  
"It is many things, a symbol of being a taiyoukia, it helps me control went to transform into true form and humans are half right, it's a part of my tail in my true form," he said.  
"Oh," Kagome said. "Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked.  
"Because you wanted to know," he said.  
"Master, milord, why are you being so nice to a human?" Jaken asked.  
"Are you questioning me," Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Sorry milord," Jaken said. Sesshoumaru landed on a balcony of the large castle like fortress.  
"Woah!" Kagome said looking around. "This place is cool!"  
"I did not think it would be cold for a human," Sesshoumaru said.  
"No, I didn't say it's cold," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru just looked at her. She followed him inside and he sat at the table. Kagome sat at the table also. Rin and Jaken walked out of the room.  
"You have better not have told anyone about what I wrote," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Hey, I promised I wouldn't," Kagome said.  
"You treat your half brother normal," Sesshoumaru stated.  
"Well, yeah, he's no different than a regular brother," Kagome said.  
"The difference is that Inuyasha, is a hanyou, and I'm guessing that your half brother is a human," he said.  
"Well yeah, but Inuyasha is normal," Kagome said.  
"The next new moon is in a few days, Rin too is a hanyou," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Cool," Kagome said.  
"You are cold?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"No, cool is a word you say when something is surprising in a positive way," Kagome said. "Well how do you want me to help you?" Kagome asked.  
"I wanted to talk to you about what was written in your scroll.  
"What about it," Kagome asked.  
"What is your full name?" he asked.  
"Kagome Chandani Higurashi," Kagome said.  
"Lord Higurashi of the Northern Lands!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "His daughter is Chandani!"  
"Oh my gosh, is he a youkia like you?" Kagome asked.  
"Yes," he replied.  
"But my mom is.and if he's my dad that means." Kagome said. 


	4. Chapter four

"Correct, now that we have discussed that, we'll get on to the part where you help me," Sesshoumaru said.  
"What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked.  
"I will go to him without my armor, or weapons and you will subdue him if he tries to attack," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Okay?" Kagome said which sounded more like a question then a statement. "When are we going?" Kagome asked.  
"Well after you are well rested, bathed and dressed in proper attire," Sesshoumaru said.  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
"You are the heir of the Ruler Northern Lands therefore you shall be respected as one. Lady Chandani," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Yeah well if this so called Higurashi of the Northern Lands was really my father then why haven't I seen him yet, Inuyasha and I walked most of Japan in search for shards," Kagome said.  
"I do not have all the answers and I do not keep track of the other Lords," Sesshoumaru said. "Jaken, show Lady Chandani to her room so she can pick out a kimono for when she comes out of the hot springs," he said and walked out the room.  
"I'm sorry milady, I thought you were a pathetic weak human!" Jaken said and bowed at her. She followed him into a huge bedroom well decorated and the futon with silk sheets.  
"Wow! This room looks cool!" Kagome said.  
"Kagome-sama, wear this one," said Rin picking out a silky light blue kimono with a darker color obi.  
"Okay," Kagome said.  
"Chandani-milady come let me show you to the hot springs," Jaken said. They walked down a hall and downstairs and into a huge hot springs.  
"This is huge," Kagome said.  
  
Kagome dressed into her new Kimono chosen by Rin, and she brushed her hair. She realized that it was longer, below her waste. Then she noticed that her finger nails were pointy and longer. 'Oh no, Sesshoumaru is right,' Kagome thought. Kagome braided her hair and entered the dining room.  
"We will leave now, Chandani-sama," he said. Kagome looked at him funny. Sesshoumaru called her sama, it just seemed weird for Kagome.  
"Kagome," she said and continued to follow him. They went up into the air and flew back to where Kagome was.  
  
"Hey where's Kagome!" Sango said. She was the first to wake up that morning. "Hey Inuyasha! Wake up! Kagome's missing!" Inuyasha woke up quickly and sniffed the air. Then he said, "Sesshoumaru!"  
"Miroku, Kagome's missing!" Shippou said waking him up.  
"Sesshoumaru, he's close, he better not have touched a hair on Kagome!" Inuyasha said and ran off.  
"Hello dear younger brother," Sesshoumaru.  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
"Oh my gosh, Kagome, why are you dressed in that!" Inuyasha said.  
"She is the heir of the Northern Lands, Lady Chandani," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm not stupid, she's not from this time and she's human!" Inuyasha replied pulling out his tetsusaiga.  
"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said.  
"Bitch! What was that for!" Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha-chan, I would like to have a truce with you, younger brother, this fighting is pointless and I no longer need that sword of yours," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Wah! Feh! You lying-"  
"Inuyasha! He means it!" Kagome said.  
"I am not leaving until we have settled this," Sesshoumaru said.  
"I don't trust you one bit, but fine, no point in attacking unnecessarily," Inuyasha said. "Now what's this about being Lady of the Northern Lands?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Kagome wanted to know about her father, her mom told her that he was here in our time, and her father's name is Higurashi."  
"How would you know her father's name, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
"My last name is Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said.  
"I thought the heir's name was Chandani or something," Inuyasha said.  
"That's my middle name," Kagome answered.  
"Kukuku this information is useful," Naraku's voice from the trees was heard.  
"Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling out tetsusaiga. 


	5. chapter five

"I'll be back, kukuku," Naraku's voice was heard and his scent and everything else vanished.  
"Well will you agree on this truce now?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"No, never, I hate you, you ruined everything and Kagome you can stay with that bastard or you can come with me and search for shards, I don't care anymore," Inuyasha said and walked off.  
"Inuyasha, no, come back, please!" Kagome yelled running after him. Sesshoumaru followed.  
"Hentai!" WHACK! "Let's go follow Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango said. They ran off and followed.  
  
Kagome couldn't catch up so she decided that she would go back to her time and demand what is going on to her mother.  
"Sango, I'm going back to my time, could you two walk me there, I think Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha need time alone," Kagome said.  
"Uh sure," Sango said.  
"Yeah," Miroku said.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said.  
"You never say sorry, what did hell really freeze over?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No but I've gotten wiser," Sesshoumaru said. "I'll prove it by traveling with you for these shards until you have accepted my truce,"  
"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha said. "I can't go around knowing that there's a threat to everyone with you around," Inuyasha said.  
"I Sesshoumaru will not be a threat, Rin, Ah-un and Jaken will be traveling with us," he said.  
"Ah-un? Who the hell is that!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Rin named the two-headed dragon," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Well if you got a human to name your servant, I guess you're changing, getting soft," Inuyasha said.  
"Rin is a hanyou," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Oh so you can take in and care for a stranger hanyou but you couldn't do the same for your brother!" Inuyasha said. "Because of you, life was hell!"  
"No brother, I didn't know she was until her sister told me,"  
"Feh, you can come but if you do anything, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha said.  
"I will not die to the likes of you!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I heard that she was going back to her time," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Shit!" Inuyasha said and ran off, heading to the well. Sesshoumaru followed. They went so fast that they didn't stop until they fell into the well.  
"Uh oh, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha at Kagome's time!" Shippou said.  
"You think we should follow?" Sango asked.  
"No, I think they'll learn something from this," Miroku said. "It was fate that brought them to the well,"  
"Okay," Sango said.  
  
"Mom why didn't you tell me that my father was a demon lord of the northern lands!" Kagome yelled.  
"Because I didn't know if you'd accept it willingly," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"I thought you were either sarcastic, or implying that he was dead when you said he was in the Sengoku Jedai!" Kagome said.  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but if you went around as a little child knowing that you were a half demon it could get out to the people and you would be put for experiments! I was only trying to protect you,"  
"Well now I'm extremely shocked, and I don't know if I even want to meet this father of mine!" Kagome said. Kagome then started to do what she did as habit, grab the Shikon Jewel and squeeze it. Then she realized that it wasn't there.  
"Oh no! The Shikon Fragment is gone!" Kagome said. She looked to the floor and saw it on the ground she picked it up and put it back on her neck. "Never mind," she said.  
"Oi Kagome, thought you could get away that easily!" she head Inuyasha say. 'Shit!' Kagome thought. "Sesshoumaru go back down the well!" Inuyasha said. 'Oh know Sesshoumaru can't be in my time!' she thought.  
"No! Sesshoumaru isn't here!" Kagome said running to the voices in the back yard.  
"Such a noisy place," Sesshoumaru said. "I want to see more of your time before I leave," he said. 


	6. chapter six

"I'll be back, kukuku," Naraku's voice was heard and his scent and everything else vanished.  
"Well will you agree on this truce now?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"No, never, I hate you, you ruined everything and Kagome you can stay with that bastard or you can come with me and search for shards, I don't care anymore," Inuyasha said and walked off.  
"Inuyasha, no, come back, please!" Kagome yelled running after him. Sesshoumaru followed.  
"Hentai!" WHACK! "Let's go follow Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango said. They ran off and followed.  
  
Kagome couldn't catch up so she decided that she would go back to her time and demand what is going on to her mother.  
"Sango, I'm going back to my time, could you two walk me there, I think Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha need time alone," Kagome said.  
"Uh sure," Sango said.  
"Yeah," Miroku said.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said.  
"You never say sorry, what did hell really freeze over?" Inuyasha asked.  
"No but I've gotten wiser," Sesshoumaru said. "I'll prove it by traveling with you for these shards until you have accepted my truce,"  
"Like hell you will!" Inuyasha said. "I can't go around knowing that there's a threat to everyone with you around," Inuyasha said.  
"I Sesshoumaru will not be a threat, Rin, Ah-un and Jaken will be traveling with us," he said.  
"Ah-un? Who the hell is that!" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Rin named the two-headed dragon," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Well if you got a human to name your servant, I guess you're changing, getting soft," Inuyasha said.  
"Rin is a hanyou," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Oh so you can take in and care for a stranger hanyou but you couldn't do the same for your brother!" Inuyasha said. "Because of you, life was hell!"  
"No brother, I didn't know she was until her sister told me,"  
"Feh, you can come but if you do anything, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha said.  
"I will not die to the likes of you!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I heard that she was going back to her time," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Shit!" Inuyasha said and ran off, heading to the well. Sesshoumaru followed. They went so fast that they didn't stop until they fell into the well.  
"Uh oh, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha at Kagome's time!" Shippou said.  
"You think we should follow?" Sango asked.  
"No, I think they'll learn something from this," Miroku said. "It was fate that brought them to the well,"  
"Okay," Sango said.  
  
"Mom why didn't you tell me that my father was a demon lord of the northern lands!" Kagome yelled.  
"Because I didn't know if you'd accept it willingly," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"I thought you were either sarcastic, or implying that he was dead when you said he was in the Sengoku Jedai!" Kagome said.  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but if you went around as a little child knowing that you were a half demon it could get out to the people and you would be put for experiments! I was only trying to protect you,"  
"Well now I'm extremely shocked, and I don't know if I even want to meet this father of mine!" Kagome said. Kagome then started to do what she did as habit, grab the Shikon Jewel and squeeze it. Then she realized that it wasn't there.  
"Oh no! The Shikon Fragment is gone!" Kagome said. She looked to the floor and saw it on the ground she picked it up and put it back on her neck. "Never mind," she said.  
"Oi Kagome, thought you could get away that easily!" she head Inuyasha say. 'Shit!' Kagome thought. "Sesshoumaru go back down the well!" Inuyasha said. 'Oh know Sesshoumaru can't be in my time!' she thought.  
"No! Sesshoumaru isn't here!" Kagome said running to the voices in the back yard.  
"Such a noisy place," Sesshoumaru said. "I want to see more of your time before I leave," he said.  
  
"You want to what! No we're going back now and that's that!" Kagome said.  
"Hey Inuyasha, you're so cool!" Souta said. "Who's he?" Souta asked.  
"Bastard half brother of mine," Inuyasha said.  
"Sit Inuyasha, I told you not to cuss in front of my brother!" Kagome yelled. You two get inside and watch TV, I'm going to take a nice hot bath," Kagome said. "Souta keep on eye on them, if anything happens, get mom on them," Kagome whispered and went upstairs.  
'How could my dad be a demon lord!' Kagome thought as she filled the bathtub with hot water. She went to her radio and turned it on.  
  
"Kukuku, turning Kagome against her father and her father against her will be easy," Naraku said, speaking to himself.  
  
"Human, show me things of the future," Sesshoumaru ordered Souta.  
"Say it nicer," Souta said childishly.  
"That's as nice as he'll be, Souta, he's a-"  
"The next word better not be a curse word," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied.  
"What is that noise coming from upstairs?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Probably Kagome's radio, a lot of noisy things here, like the alarm clock," Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha, I'm making some Ramen for you, do you want any?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Sesshoumaru.  
"Since you are the mate of Lord Higurashi, it would be an honor," Sesshoumaru said. "Where are your servants?" he asked.  
"Servants? No servants here," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome's mom taking a pot out of the cabinet. He looked at the sink and pulled up the lever. He got in fight stance when water came out.  
"Thanks," Mrs. Higurashi said filling the pot with water. She pulled it back down and put the pot on the stove. Sesshoumaru saw her turn a knob and fire appeared.  
"You're more curios than Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"There's not much of a need for servants here, where is the closest hot springs, I'd like to bathe," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Hey Inuyasha, can to help Sesshoumaru take a bath upstairs?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"I'm not giving him a bath!" Inuyasha said. "Get Souta to do it!"  
"Okay, come on Sesshou!" Souta said.  
"You call me by Sesshoumaru-sama, human!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Speak nicer, Sesshoumaru!" Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
"Come on!" Souta said. He ran up the stairs, Sesshoumaru followed. The noise, (Kagome's music) was louder up there.  
"I said I wanted to go to the hot springs, not up to the bedroom chambers," Sesshoumaru said.  
"The guest bedroom has a bathroom in it," Souta said. He set the water to warm and waited for the water to warm up.  
"What is this?" he asked flushing the toilet.  
"It's where you go to the bathroom," Souta said.  
"How do you fit to enter the bathing room?" he asked.  
"What?" Souta asked.  
"How do you get in?" he asked.  
"You don't, you sit on it and go to the bathroom," Souta said. Sesshoumaru sat on it expecting to go to another room.  
"Hey, you're supposed to take off your pants to do that, and let me leave the room at least," Souta said.  
"You mean you dispose your bodily wastes here," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Uh yeah," Souta said. "Can I take a bath with you?" Souta asked.  
"You may," Sesshoumaru said. Souta took off his clothes and got in. Sesshoumaru took off his and went in too.  
"Here's some shampoo," Souta said handing him a bottle, "Put it in your hair and wash it," Souta said. Sesshoumaru did. The Shampoo went in his eyes and his eyes turned red. He clawed everywhere Souta got scared and ran out of the bathroom, grabbing a towel and running.  
"Inuyasha! HELP!" Souta said. "Sesshoumaru's gone crazy!"  
"Stupid brother!" Inuyasha said running up the stairs. He ran into the bathroom and tackled him to the bathtub. He turned of the shower and shoved a towel on his face.  
"Why did that human attack me with that liquid weapon!" Sesshoumaru said.  
"That ain't a weapon, stupid bastard, it's shampoo soap for your hair," Inuyasha said.  
"Inuyasha! I told you not to curse in front of my brother, Sit boy!" Kagome said in the hallway in her pajamas.  
"Damn you woman," Inuyasha said.  
"Sit boy! No cursing!" Kagome said.  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha said.  
"Sit boy!" Kagome said. "Now you three, clean up this bathroom now!" Kagome said and walked out the room.  
"She's scary," Souta said.  
"Feh," Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru stood and watched as Souta used the towels to dry the floor.  
"Sesshoumaru get some clothes on!" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru put his white robes on and came back.  
"Inuyasha, Ramen is done!" Mrs. Higurashi called. Inuyasha was about to make a run downstairs when Souta called. "Don't leave me here! Not with him!"  
"Feh, he won't do anything," Inuyasha said.  
"That brother of mine is irresponsible," Sesshoumaru said. "He is very insolent," Souta finished and ran out of the guest room and into the kitchen to see Inuyasha gorging on ramen and Kagome eating normally.  
"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
"He's very weird in a scary way, he is just standing there staring," Souta said.  
"I Sesshoumaru am not weird and you have no authority to call me anything," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Come and eat, Sesshoumaru," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"Very well, Mrs. Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said and sat at the table eating slowly and with a lot of manners.  
"Souta how'd you get that on your arm?" Mrs. Higurashi asked noticing a scratch mark on his arm.  
"A little shampoo incident with Sesshoumaru," Souta said.  
"Oh my gosh, you still have shampoo in your hair," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.  
"Kagome I have to go to the grocery store, I'm taking Souta and Grandpa, you think you can handle them by yourself?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"Yeah I can handle them," Kagome said. 


	7. chapter seven and responses and votes

Sesshoumaru/Kagome = 3 vote(s) Inuyasha/Kagome = 3 Taisha/Sesshoumaru = 2 Miroku/Sango = this is definite Thanks, my sister voted for a Inu/Kag so I included that. Keep em coming, thanks! Chiisana-Tori-chan - Hehehehehe!This is soo funny!^0^ Shampoo and Sesshoumaru do not mix..Yup that's a big no-no!Well this story was really good.Keep it up! Response - Okee dokee, more is on it's way, I'm glad you liked the Shampoo thing. Lady2U - Pairing: Kag/Sesshy, San/Mor, Inu/? Response - okay, another vote for Kag/Sessh. Sango and Miroku is definitely happening cuteinu13 - Make it an inu/kagome and a rin sister/sesshomaru fic. Do you know any fic that are Kikyou/Naraku please respond in your chapter i don't have an email adress. :D Response - Inuyasha and Kagome, three votes, Taisho/Sesshoumaru two animeshay - oh this is really really good and i would love a kagome/sesshoumaru pairing! wow your story is totally awesome and i cant wait till the next chapter is posted!! Response - I'm glad you like it, another vote for Kagome/Sess. Thanks I'm glad you like it, next chapter coming your way Mala Valvah - I would love it to be a Sess/Kag fic if you decided to put romance in it! ^_^ Response - okay another vote for Sess/Kag, thanks for reviewing and voting   
Now for the story   
"Mom! I want to stay with Inuyasha, he's so cool!" Souta begged.  
"Fine you may stay," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandpa left and Kagome sat on the couch with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  
"Okay, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.  
"Water guns!" Souta exclaimed.  
"What! No!" Kagome said.  
"I Sesshoumaru would like to know what the water gun is," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Come on Kagome I saw them on TV and it seems fun," Inuyasha said.  
"Fine whatever, but you guys have to wear swim shorts!" Kagome said.  
"Feh, I'm not taking my haori off for anything," Inuyasha said. "Fine you want it to get all wet then fine," Kagome said. "Let's go then," Souta said. They all went to the back yard. Souta took out a very big water gun for himself and normal sized ones for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Kagome took her own big one. "This is going to be a fun fight, lets get into teams, I want to be with Inuyasha because he's cool, Kagome you go with Sesshoumaru," Souta said. "I'll fill your gun, Inuyasha," Souta said. "What exactly are we supposed to do with these things," Inuyasha asked. "You shoot people with it and try not to get shot, you know a water gun fight," Souta said. "I'll kick your ass Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said. "I Sesshoumaru want a truce with Inuyasha and do not want to fight with him," Sesshoumaru said. "No one's going to get hurt, it's just fun!" Kagome said. She filled Sesshoumaru's water gun and then her one. Sesshoumaru picked it up. "You pump it like this," Kagome showed him. "And then you shoot the person like this," Kagome said and shot Sesshoumaru in the face. Sesshoumaru pumped it quickly and shot Kagome back. Kagome started to run, but Sesshoumaru was faster. "No fair, you're too fast," Kagome said laughing and running. "Feh," Inuyasha said and Souta filled his one and then his own. "This is going to be fun,  
  
Inuyasha said. "Oi Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said. "What is it, halfbreed," Inuyasha said. "I thought you wanted to change, it's obvious you're still a pompous asshole youkia!" Inuyasha said. "For that remark, you will pay," Sesshoumaru said and shot Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot back at him and they started chasing each other. "Souta let's get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered. "Okay," Souta said. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha flew up onto the roof and were fighting. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Get back down here you're not supposed to be up there!" Kagome yelled. "Sit!" Kagome said. Inuyasha fell to the grass face first from the roof. Sesshoumaru jumped down and shot him with the water gun on the back of his head. "This isn't fair!" Inuyasha said getting up. "They're taking too long to come back, maybe we should try going into the well too," Sango said. "Anything my fine lady," Miroku said with a grin. "Finally we get to see Kagome's time," Shippou said. "Mew," Kirara said. "Let's go Houshi-sama," Sango said and jumped in. Miroku, Shippou and Kirara followed and they all climbed out into a house. "Shut it for a minute, I smell Miroku and Sango," Inuyasha said. "I thought only we could go through the well," Kagome said. "Then how would I get through the well," Sesshoumaru said. "Yeah I guess you're right," Kagome said. "Let's get them with the water guns," Souta said. "Yeah let's!" Kagome said, they pumped their guns and waited for the houshi, the exterminator, the cat youkia and the fox youkia to come out of the shrine. "Hey, Kagome," Sango said. "Hi," Kagome said and then they shot Sango, Miroku 


	8. chapter eight and responses and votes

Sesshoumaru/Kagome = 3 vote(s) Inuyasha/Kagome = 3 Taisha/Sesshoumaru = 2 Miroku/Sango = this is definite Thanks, my sister voted for a Inu/Kag so I included that. Keep em coming, thanks! Chiisana-Tori-chan - Hehehehehe!This is soo funny!^0^ Shampoo and Sesshoumaru do not mix..Yup that's a big no-no!Well this story was really good.Keep it up! Response - Okee dokee, more is on it's way, I'm glad you liked the Shampoo thing. Lady2U - Pairing: Kag/Sesshy, San/Mor, Inu/? Response - okay, another vote for Kag/Sessh. Sango and Miroku is definitely happening cuteinu13 - Make it an inu/kagome and a rin sister/sesshomaru fic. Do you know any fic that are Kikyou/Naraku please respond in your chapter i don't have an email adress. :D Response - Inuyasha and Kagome, three votes, Taisho/Sesshoumaru two animeshay - oh this is really really good and i would love a kagome/sesshoumaru pairing! wow your story is totally awesome and i cant wait till the next chapter is posted!! Response - I'm glad you like it, another vote for Kagome/Sess. Thanks I'm glad you like it, next chapter coming your way Mala Valvah - I would love it to be a Sess/Kag fic if you decided to put romance in it! ^_^ Response - okay another vote for Sess/Kag, thanks for reviewing and voting   
Now for the story   
"Mom! I want to stay with Inuyasha, he's so cool!" Souta begged.  
"Fine you may stay," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandpa left and Kagome sat on the couch with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  
"Okay, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.  
"Water guns!" Souta exclaimed.  
"What! No!" Kagome said.  
"I Sesshoumaru would like to know what the water gun is," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Come on Kagome I saw them on TV and it seems fun," Inuyasha said.  
"Fine whatever, but you guys have to wear swim shorts!" Kagome said.  
"Feh, I'm not taking my haori off for anything," Inuyasha said. "Fine you want it to get all wet then fine," Kagome said. "Let's go then," Souta said. They all went to the back yard. Souta took out a very big water gun for himself and normal sized ones for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Kagome took her own big one. "This is going to be a fun fight, lets get into teams, I want to be with Inuyasha because he's cool, Kagome you go with Sesshoumaru," Souta said. "I'll fill your gun, Inuyasha," Souta said. "What exactly are we supposed to do with these things," Inuyasha asked. "You shoot people with it and try not to get shot, you know a water gun fight," Souta said. "I'll kick your ass Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said. "I Sesshoumaru want a truce with Inuyasha and do not want to fight with him," Sesshoumaru said. "No one's going to get hurt, it's just fun!" Kagome said. She filled Sesshoumaru's water gun and then her one. Sesshoumaru picked it up. "You pump it like this," Kagome showed him. "And then you shoot the person like this," Kagome said and shot Sesshoumaru in the face. Sesshoumaru pumped it quickly and shot Kagome back. Kagome started to run, but Sesshoumaru was faster. "No fair, you're too fast," Kagome said laughing and running. "Feh," Inuyasha said and Souta filled his one and then his own. "This is going to be fun,  
  
Inuyasha said. "Oi Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said. "What is it, halfbreed," Inuyasha said. "I thought you wanted to change, it's obvious you're still a pompous asshole youkia!" Inuyasha said. "For that remark, you will pay," Sesshoumaru said and shot Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot back at him and they started chasing each other. "Souta let's get Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered. "Okay," Souta said. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha flew up onto the roof and were fighting. "Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! Get back down here you're not supposed to be up there!" Kagome yelled. "Sit!" Kagome said. Inuyasha fell to the grass face first from the roof. Sesshoumaru jumped down and shot him with the water gun on the back of his head. "This isn't fair!" Inuyasha said getting up. "They're taking too long to come back, maybe we should try going into the well too," Sango said. "Anything my fine lady," Miroku said with a grin. "Finally we get to see Kagome's time," Shippou said. "Mew," Kirara said. "Let's go Houshi-sama," Sango said and jumped in. Miroku, Shippou and Kirara followed and they all climbed out into a house. "Shut it for a minute, I smell Miroku and Sango," Inuyasha said. "I thought only we could go through the well," Kagome said. "Then how would I get through the well," Sesshoumaru said. "Yeah I guess you're right," Kagome said. "Let's get them with the water guns," Souta said. "Yeah let's!" Kagome said, they pumped their guns and waited for the houshi, the exterminator, the cat youkia and the fox youkia to come out of the shrine. "Hey, Kagome," Sango said. "Hi," Kagome said and then they shot Sango, Miroku  
  
AN: Sorry about the mid sentence cut off. : - )  
  
Votes:  
  
, Shippou and Kirara. Kirara in shock changed into her bigger form and ran towards them and stopped quickly.  
"Grrr!" Sango said. "You're all dead!" Sango said. She started to run towards them with her hiraikotsu and Miroku grabbed her to stop. She whacked him yelling hentai.  
"A weird lot of humans you hang out with, hanyou," Sesshoumaru said.  
"If you want to be nice, call people by their name and not by what they are," Inuyasha said.  
"You don't, in fact you call people what they're not," Kagome said, teasing him.  
"Feh, what do I call you?" Inuyasha said.  
"Bitch, wench, woman," Kagome said.  
"Wait a minute, you're not a woman?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Arg! You know what I mean," Kagome said.  
  
"Hey there, Sesshoumaru! I see you're taking my advice, very well yet what about Rin, she is not being in your care right now," Taisha appeared out of nowhere.  
"You get far and far more annoying by the minute, wench," Sesshoumaru said.  
"I take that as a complement. I mean you don't show emotions and now I'm actually annoying you!"  
"Oi Sesshoumaru is that Rin's sister?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I swear I'd kill her if-"  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said running from the well shrine to Sesshoumaru. "Taisha-chan!" Rin called.  
"Hello Rin," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Hey Rin, I'll be back okay?" she said and disappeared. 


	9. Guess Whocomes insomething differentKoug...

Guess Who's Back.Back Again!  
  
Sorry for the screw up before that chapter is rewritten here.  
  
Hey, just moved to Florida, right now looking for a Hindu mandir or Hindu temple to go to on Sundays and also, I apologize for not that much updating. Also votes are no longer needed, I've planned it all out. Want to know the pairings? Read the story and on the bottom there will be a note about the pairings. Hope you enjoy, he he he!  
  
"Hey Rin, I'll be back okay?" she said and disappeared. Rin ran towards Sesshoumaru and fell, scraping her knee.  
"Awe, Rin lets go get you cleaned up," Kagome said, lifting her up and bringing her inside. She cleaned up the bruise and put a band-aid on it.  
"What is this skin you put on her?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"Helps it heal faster and prevents infection." Kagome said. "Hey, we're home!" Mrs. Higurashi called. "Kagome come help me with the groceries,"  
"Souta let them watch TV, I need to talk to mom alone,"  
"Okay, Kagome," Souta said.  
"Kagome, I think I should tell you more about your father now," Mrs. Higurashi said. "He's lord of the Northwestern Lands and he used to travel through the well, when we fell in love and became mates, he had to go back to his own time because you and your sister were born. Your sister had the demon powers and you had the miko powers," she said. "Your sister does come to this time for school but she mostly lives in the past,"  
"How does she travel?" Kagome asked.  
"She bridged your well with another well in Tokyo and goes to that well instead of yours," her mom said. "They want to meet with you and want you to bring your friends along,"  
"Kagome, I smell a demon!" Inuyasha said coming into the kitchen.  
"Kagome we're home, sorry we took a while, traffic," Mrs. Higurashi said coming in.  
"It smells like Naraku," Sesshoumaru said.  
"Which one is mom?" Kagome said.  
"Kukuku I decided that I wanted to try out my old power again, but the question is, is what I say true, and if so how did I know, Kukuku," Kagome's mother from the kitchen faded and disappeared.  
"Oh no!" Kagome said. "Now he knows where I live,"  
"What did that imitation say?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"Told me about a sister which you forgot to mention, and that he is the lord of the northwestern lands and that he wants me and my friends to meet with them," Kagome said.  
"Well there's only one way to find out if what he says is true, we have to go there and find out," Inuyasha said.  
"But the question is, why would he tell you this, perhaps he is plotting to turn you and your father against each other maybe?" Sesshoumaru said.  
"How did he find out?" Sango asked.  
"I think it's time that all of you go back to the Feudal Era and figure this out," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Kagome you have time to change into something more comfortable," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"Right mom," Kagome said running to her bedroom, she put on a pair of jeans and a pink shirt and ran down the stairs.  
"Your back pack ready?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
"Yeah, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, come on!" Kagome said.  
"Rin wants to come too!" Rin said.  
"I Sesshoumaru will be accompanying you as I said I would," Sesshoumaru said.  
"I hate you!" Inuyasha said, jumping down into the well with Kagome. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou jumped down together. Then Sesshoumaru and Rin jumped down.  
"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" Rin yelled jumping down.  
  
"Higurashi-sama, milord I know that your daughter is in this time," Naraku in his pelt said.  
"Is she," Higurashi said. "You know that there are two that look alike,"  
"Yes I do know of this, Katana and Kagome both of which who share the same soul and one has demon traits the other is a dark miko," Naraku said.  
"Kagome is a dark miko?" Higurashi asked.  
"Very evil, kukuku, she goes from country to country killing people for shikon jewel shards to become more powerful,"  
"Then why is it that I Higurashi of the North Western Lands smells a large amount the the Shikon Jewel on you and I sense an evil aura all over you?" he answered.  
"Because I am against her and I think that since she is still of age to be disciplined from a parent, you can do something about it," he answered. "Kukuku," he said and disappeared. 'He is trying to turn me against my own daughter.'  
  
"Dad I'm home!" Katana said walking into the fortress.  
"Come in, daughter," Lord Higurashi said.  
"Yes dad?" Katana said.  
"It's time that you learn about your sister, mother and heritage," he said. "I, as you know am your true father and I'm a demon, thus making you a half demon. You have a twin sister whos also half but only has miko powers from her mom. You have demon powers only. You two together protect the northwestern lands and protects the Shikon jewel by duty."  
"What?" Katana asked.  
"Now I want you to find your sister and do your duty," he said.  
"Woah, um okay," Katana said.  
  
"Oh shit," Inuyasha with black hair said.  
"What now," Kagome said and then said, "Oh,"  
"Inuyasha you smell more like a.oh I understand now," he said.  
"It seems that more and more people know about this each time," Inuyasha said.  
"So, it means you have get more friends," Kagome said.  
  
'I sense her here and I smell her scent at this very hut,' "Hey Kagome, they changed your uniform?" Kaede said to the girl who knocked on her door.  
"Hey, I'm Kagome's sister, Katana, do you have any idea where Kagome may be?"  
"Ye may try the well then Katana," Kaede said sensing that she was telling the truth.  
"Thanks," Katana said.  
Katana walked her way to the well when she picked up a scent similar to her own, 'it must be Kagome,' she thought. She ran to it and saw a woman identical to herself in miko's clothing.  
"Kagome.without Shikon shards.finally changed your clothes.but still, your death will give me a completed soul you pathetic reincarnate copy!" she said pointing her arrow at Katana. 'She does smell dead,'  
"Poison flower claw shots!" Katana yelled shooting a claw at Kikyou she ran off in another direction towards the well. 'Shit! Changing into human!'  
"Hey Kagome how come you're without dog breath, my woman!" Kouga yelled stopping her.  
"I'm neither Kagome, nor your woman," Katana said. "Kagome is my sister,"  
"Kagome never told me that she had a sister, well that makes you one of us too, ni-chan."  
"Are you two mates?" Katana asked.  
"Not yet, first I have to kill off Inuyasha," Kouga said.  
"Eh, violent," Katana said. "I can sense her., follow me!" Katana said, "And no killing of my sister's boyfriend!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I sense something, and it's not a Shikon Jewel," Kagome said walking into the forest.  
"Eh, violent, I can sense her.follow me.and no killing of my sister's boyfriend!" a voice like Kagome's said. A Kagome look-alike ran through the bushes towards Kagome.  
"Kagome, you must be my sister!" Katana exclaimed.  
"Kagome, my woman, how's dog turd been treating ya!" Kouga exclaimed.  
"I'm not your woman, Kouga," Kagome said.  
"I knew it, he's a violent wolf," Katana said.  
"No, a wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha said. "And she's not your woman!"  
"Ah guys, stop fighting," Kagome said.  
"So it is not Kagome who is the heir, it is you?" Sesshoumaru said.  
"Actually we share the job, we both protect the shikon jewel and strip the lands from the evil demons," Katana said. "I only found this out today so I don't know much, but I'd like to meet our mom,"  
"And I'd like to meet dad," Kagome said.  
"Hey Kagome," Katana said, "How about we switch?"  
"Great idea, lets go to my house, switch clothes and go?" Kagome said.  
"Hey Kagome, we can hear you," Shippou said.  
"I trust that you guys won't tell," Katana and Kagome said at the same time,"  
"Let's go," Kagome said running to the well.  
"You're going now!" Inuyasha said. "Oh no you don't!"  
"Don't make me 'S' word you," Kagome threatened. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Inuyasha," Kagome said. Katana and Kagome jumped into the well.  
"So where's ma," Katana said, anxious.  
"Kagome you're home!" Souta said. "Two Kagomies! Woah!"  
"This is Katana my sister," Kagome said.  
"Hello Souta-chan," Katana said.  
"Hi, Kat-san," Souta said.  
"Kat-san?" Kagome said.  
"Yeah, Kat and Kag," Souta exclaimed. Mrs. Higurashi came out. "Oh my babies!" she exclaimed hugging them both. "Kagome and Katana!"  
"Hey mom, Katana and I are going to discuss the well thing and then she'll have to go to dad's," Kagome said. "Inuyasha said I could stay here a while,"  
"Well, okay," Mrs. Higurashi said. Katana and Kagome ran upstairs to Kagome's bedroom.  
Kagome and Katana switched clothing, Kagome in the bathroom changing.  
  
"Okay, grandpa is a bit crazy, mom is cool, and Souta can get annoying, avoid saying sit, when I say it, Inuyasha falls face first to the ground because of a subduing spell, Shippou is like your child, Sango, best friend, Miroku, a perverted monk," Kagome said. "What should I know?"  
"My servant is Seya and your servant is Saiemy, we have a step mom, and a little brother named Sunil, he's rotten and fights me a lot, you know the half breed thing, oh well dad is a very respected and feared lord," Katana said.  
"Hey, sup, Kat," Taisha appeared. "Sup Kagome,"  
"You know Katana?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah, of course, we're like best friends," Taisha said.  
"It's a small world after all," Kagome said. "Alright, let's do this!" Kagome said.  
"Uh, one thing, we have to switch back before sunrise, demon traits come back," Katana said.  
"How will we do that?" Kagome asked.  
"When we go through the well, try to turn left and you'll get to our fortress, go back and make a right and you'll be back here, I'll stay by the well tonight," Katana said.  
"Alright let's do this," Kagome repeated.  
"Alright let's do this," Katana mocked and they went downstairs.  
"Sorry mom I have to go this quick, I'll be back tomorrow, I think," Kagome in Katana's uniform said.  
"By Katana," Katana said to Kagome. 'That's weird,'  
"By Kagome," Kagome said to Katana. 'That's weird,'  
"Okay mom, Souta, where's Gi-san?" Katana asked.  
"He's sleeping," Mrs. Higurashi said, "How long you staying for?"  
"Till morning," Katana answered, "Katana and I have a duty in the Sengoku Jedai,"  
"Oh, okay," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"Is that Kagome I hear?" Grandpa said coming down the stairs.  
"Yep, hey Gi-san," Katana said.  
"Kagome? Your hair grew since the last time I saw you," he said.  
"Oh well, I guess time flies," Katana answered.  
"How long you staying?" Grandpa asked.  
"Till morning," Katana said.  
  
"Daughter you are back," Higurashi said.  
"Yeah well."  
"You're vulnerable at this time so you came back, I Higurashi of the Northwestern Lands Know," he said.  
'Sounds a lot like Sesshoumaru, yet harsher,' Kagome thought.  
"Katana, you cut your hair?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I thought it'd look cool," Kagome answered.  
'I know that this is my other daughter acting as though she is Katana, I will make her slip up and let her reveal that she is Kagome,' thought Higurashi.  
"There you are you stupid half breed!" she heard someone from behind her yell. She turned around to see a boy not so much younger than her. 'Sunil,' she thought.  
"Sunil," she said out loud. 'She knows who is who, very clever,'  
"There is no honor in fighting someone who is very much weaker therefore we shall postpone this fight until morning," he said and walked out the room.  
"You have let yourself be seen by your brother in human form, very irresponsible,"  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Hey there Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha - Who the hell are you!  
  
The Unnamed Demon - I, The Unnamed Demon, am the Unnamed Demon  
  
Kagome - That's a bit repetitive, but nice to meet you, I'm Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru - Draw Tetsusaiga Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha - Damn it, It's Sesshoumaru  
  
Shippou - I want Candy!  
  
Aaron Carter - ::Sings I want candy::  
  
Shippou - can you give him one too  
  
Kagome - Oh my gosh! It's Aaron Carter!!! ::Drools::  
  
Inuyasha - Feh like he can protect you  
  
Kagome - But he sure is cute  
  
The Unnamed Demon - I can't believe you like Aaron Carter ugh!  
  
Sesshoumaru - I will wait no longer, you shall die by my sword, Inuyasha!  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Inuyasha, you can shove Kikyou up your ass but don't hurt my Sesshy-kun!  
  
Inuyasha - Falls down Anime Style  
  
Sango - Sorry I'm late, Kirara, can you go bring Miroku here, he's unconscious by the river  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Why is he unconscious?  
  
Sango - You don't want to know  
  
Inuyasha - ::Finishes reading fanfic:: You think that Sesshoumaru and I will stop fighting? You're out of your mind, wench!  
  
Kagome - Sit boy! That's my nickname!  
  
Sango - ::Stairs at Kagome in a weird way::  
  
Kagome - I mean, Sit boy! Have manners for the writer, maybe we shall be paired  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Actually ::Pauses, looks through notebook:: Yeah well ::Turns a few pages:: Maybe the pairing is Inu/Kag maybe it's Kag/Sess  
  
Sesshoumaru - I Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands will not be mated to a human, I shall not follow my father's footsteps  
  
Miroku - Sango and I are paired, thank Buddha!  
  
Sango - Oh shit!  
  
Kagome - ::Stares at Sango::  
  
Sango - What, never heard a ticked off PMSing woman cuss before?  
  
All Inuyasha Characters - Falls down Anime Style  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Why does Anime characters do that?  
  
Sesshoumaru - Damned nameless demon, I shall not be paired with that annoying Rin's sister  
  
Rin - Rin would like it if Taisha-chan was with Sesshoumaru-sama  
  
The Unnamed Demon - sorry Rin, I don't think so, BUT I am a major contradictor  
  
Rin - Sesshoumaru-sama? What's major condradictor?  
  
Kagome - she changes her mind a lot, Kinda like Inuyasha does  
  
Inuyasha - Bitch what did I do?  
  
Kikyou - ::Appears:: You portray me as if I'm evil woman, why?  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Well you are quite the unknown character of the series Inuyasha, therefore you'll be both good and evil in parts of the story, trust me, and you and Kagome both have something in common, wait and see  
  
Reader 1 - Wait, no Kikyou bashing? I'm out of here!  
  
Reader 2 - I'm neutral about Kikyou  
  
The Unnamed Demon - I neither love nor hate Kikyou but I will put her in just as the series does, she is not a main character one hundred percent she is just partially essential  
  
Reader 3 - I'm getting bored  
  
Jaken - kiss me, Sesshoumaru, that's an order!  
  
Sesshoumaru - ::Whips out Tolkajin, cuts Jaken's head off:: That was quite out of character for Jaken  
  
The Unnamed Demon - If you haven't already noticed, I have mind control powers and made him do that cause most people like to see him die!  
  
Sango - 'What other demon do I know can manipulate people?' Naraku! You're Naraku!  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome, Sesshoumaru - Where?  
  
Sango - ::points to The Unnamed Demon::  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Oh you mean that Baboon Pelted Asshole hanyou who combined with other demons? That asshole's my half brother.  
  
Readers 1, 2, 3 - You have revealed who you are in the story!  
  
The Unnamed Demon - but I have never given you my name, Kukuku  
  
The Named Demon - What's with the Kukuku crap! Kill it! I hate it it's for villains who don't know how to laugh, like in Austin Powers Goldmember, Dr. Evil's Son, I have an Idea, an Alternative Universe Fanfic where the Inuyasha characters replace Austin Powers Characters. Naraku - Dr. Evil, Kikyou - Dr. Evil's wife, Miroku - Dr. Evil's son, Inuyasha - Austin Powers, Kagome - Foxy, Shippou - Minnie me, Sango - you figure it out HE HE HE! I dare you readers to write that!  
  
Kagome - I saw that move, it was great! I'd love to read an Inu fic about Austin Powers!  
  
The Unnamed Demon - want to be in these stupid mini fics that are probably wasting your time? Request through reviews!  
  
Inuyasha - you still haven't told the pairings  
  
The Unnamed Demon - I won't tell, but I'll give hints, a few original characters will come but they probably won't effect the pairings, pairings might change from what you think they are and Miroku/Sango is definite, I hate all Sesshoumaru/Rin fics so that is definitely out of the question, what do ya'll think about Kikyou/Jaken fics? How about Kaede/Jaken (just curios)  
  
Jaken - I would never stoop as low as a human, dead, old, alive or young!  
  
Sesshoumaru - I, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands  
  
The Unnamed Demon - ::inturupts:: I The Unnamed Demon, Lady of the Western Lands  
  
Sesshoumaru - You are testing my patience, die! ::Swipes The Unnamed Demon with Tolkajin::  
  
The Named Demon - Well I might visit Christmas time or Thanksgiving.oh she's dead, oh well.she's immortal she'll heal by the time the next chapter is read, she told me to tell you to review please, and she's low on the self esteem right now so she's not sure if the new chapter was that great  
  
Kagome - bye everyone, slumber party at my house next time  
  
Inuyasha - what's that  
  
Sesshoumaru - ::rare smiles::  
  
Jaken - you all just lost years from your life!  
  
Rin - I win!  
  
Jaken - Win what, stupid human!  
  
Sango - shut up!  
  
Miroku - ::Looking at Inuyasha:: You're beautiful!  
  
Inuyasha - Perverted Gay monk! ::Bonks him on the head with Tetsusaiga handle::  
  
Sesshoumaru - haven't mastered it-  
  
The Named Demon - ::interrupts Sesshoumaru:: SHUT UP EVERYONE WE'RE LEAVING NOW!  
  
THE END!!  
  
The Facts:  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will meet someone of their past.  
  
Kikyou and Kaede meet someone who was long lost.  
  
Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyou will meet the same person.  
  
This person will put Kikyou in her place.  
  
This may or may not turn into a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover.  
  
The pairings are set.  
  
You are to be surprised on the pairings.  
  
I try to make all happy.  
  
Just a note - Criticism is always welcomed, when you're honest, and give specifics, I thank you! Here are the reviewer responses.  
  
Thank you reviewers who reviewed, responses will be on next chapter. 


	10. Chapter Nine One fourth my soul and stil...

Katana woke up in a sweat. Something did not feel right. She could sense it. She got out of bed and grabbed Kagome's big yellow back pack. She jumped from the window to the ground and ran to the well. She jumped in and made her way to her own well back at the Higurashi fortress. "Kagome! Daijabou ka?" she asked. "Are you okay?" "Daijabou," Kagome answered groggily, "I'm okay,"  
  
"I had this feeling that my twin was in trouble," Katana said.  
"Yeah, me too, but.oh yeah, you're brother thinks I have turned human in front of you," Kagome said remembering all that happened. "Well, they'll find out that we switched and they'll think that I have a human twin." Katana thought quickly. "That'll work," Kagome said. "Oh no!" Kagome then exclaimed a few seconds after awkward silence. "What?" Katana asked and then realized. "Our senses must have gone whacked.we sensed that one we were in danger and we weren't!" "That means."  
  
"Bones and burial soil." Inuyasha murmered. "What was that, Inuyasha?" Sango asked groggily from just waking up. "BLOOD! KIKYO'S BLOOD!" Inuyasha exclaimed. With that Inuyasha ran with a bolt through the trees. "Inuyasha is after Kikyo again," Miroku said. His hand went beside him and lower. THWACK! "Goodnight," Miroku said and fell back into sleep. "So you actually developed feelings for Inuyasha, huh Sesshomaru?" Shippou said mockingly. "What of it," Sesshomaru asked. "Little child, even my patience runs low and your impudence is getting to me." Sesshomaru got up. "Jaken bring Ah Un and Rin, we are leaving," Sesshomaru ordered. "B-but milord, you vowed to travel with Inuyasha until he forgave you," Jaken said. "Do not question me, I have already tried, his actions should tell me if he trusts me or not," Sesshomaru said. "And I must track down Naraku on my own because of that previous situation,"  
  
"Kagome, on my way tracking you, I fought another who looked almost identical to you, yet she smelled of burial soil and bones and was dressed in miko's garb.perhaps she could have been the one in danger,"  
"Well she does share half of my soul.Oh no! Kikyo! Let's go!" Kagome exclaimed. The sun was just rising. Katana looked the same yet her eyes were now amber in color and she had claws and pointed ears.  
"Her scent has blood and." Kagome got on Katana's back and they tracked the scent.  
"HELP!" a little boy's voice exclaimed.  
  
"Kirara! Follow Inuyasha's scent!" Sango exclaimed. Sango through small Kirara into the air and Kirara landed as a large fire cat youkai. Miroku and Sango climbed onto her back and they flew off until they saw Kagome, Katana, Inuyasha, a cave and a barrier on it.  
"HELP!" a little boy's voice exclaimed.  
"The blood scent faded and I found myself here," Katana said to Kagome.  
"It's almost like a barrier." Inuyasha said.  
"Doesn't anyone hear that boy calling for help!" Kagome exclaimed. Everyone just stared at here, not moving.  
"Damn it people!" Kagome yelled in anger. Everyone was frozen in place.  
"Somebody help me.please!" Kagome ran into the cave until she saw something red and white on the floor.KIKYO!  
"So you're a miko," Kikyo said weakly.  
"Why would you ask that?" Kagome asked. "And oh no.are you okay? What happened?" 'Why am I caring?'  
"This was a trap for Mikos. This cave is actually a demon's body. The boys voice was bate to lure us here to be eventually eaten. Miko's powers have little use here," Kikyo said.  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way out," Kagome said.  
"We? You go on, I will just slow you down," Kikyo said.  
"I can't just leave you here! Get on my back!" Kagome said. 'What am I doing? Why am I doing this?' Kagome kept asking herself.  
  
They walked on a bit longer in awkward silence until Kagome decided to lighten the air in the cave a bit.  
"Uh Kikyo.he's doing well," Kagome said. 'What am I saying,'  
"What are you telling me and why are you telling me this?" Kikyo asked.  
"Inuyasha, he's doing well and I thought you'd like to know since you.well nevermind, anyways-"  
"Watch out! The entrances and exits are closing in! Get out quickly and leave me, I'm slowing you down save yourself! We're in the most dangerous part of the cave! The heart!" Kikyo exclaimed.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Kagome exclaimed. 


	11. Chapter Ten A KikyoKagome Tribute Will t...

In the heart of the cave worms flew out from the top they had a green mist surrounding them. "Oh no! What to do!" Kagome said, she pulled out her bow and arrow. The top where the worms were coming out had a big heart pumping. "Aim for that," Kikyo said. Kagome pulled an arrow and shot it up. It went up a few feet and landed. "Are you truly a miko?" Kikyo muttered. Kagome shot another one and it hit. It was purified but then it revived. "Miko's powers don't work properly here," Kikyo said. She was laying on the ground weak from lack of souls. "Use the shikon fragment," Kikyo said. The jar with the shikon fragment was at the other end of the cave. The worms flew at her as she made her way to get the jar. One was just about to attack as she picked one up. Kikyo's arrow shot it as she ran back to Kikyo. She put one shard of her three in. She shot it up. It purified a small portion of it and it revived again, yet much slower. Kikyo pulled a shard out of her shirt as Kagome took out the other two. "Give me the shards," Kikyo said. "Here," Kagome handed it to her. She put one hand out with the three shikon jewel shards. "Put your hand over mine and pray." She instructed. Kagome did. A Pink light surrounded both of them and Kikyo and Kagome opened their hands. The the shards of the shikon jewel was now one large Shikon Jewel shard. "Three should be stronger than one, though the pieces wouldn't fit together by themselves, a little working with it bound them together," Kikyo said. "Aim for the heart," "T-thank you, Kikyo.I-I," Kagome stuttered. "Just shoot it already!" Kikyo exclaimed.  
Kagome shot it with all her strength. A big Pink light glowed all around. The whole cave disintegrated. Kikyo lay on the ground souls from the soul collecting demons came to her. Kagome walked off.  
"Kagome," Kikyo said.  
"Yes?" Kagome answered dumbly.  
"Do.do you trust me now? After we worked together and helped each other," Kikyo asked. "Does this make us.closer? We are the same, yet we are different too," Kikyo said.  
"I-I don't know," Kagome said dumbly.  
"You're miko powers are improving a lot," Kikyo said. "Maybe one day you shall be almost as good as I," Kikyo said.  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Katana were also there,"  
"Kagome!" Katana exclaimed. 


	12. Problems Solved, Rin Kidnapped

Shoyu - wow, awesome story, please continue, I'll give you a cookie please  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Nani? A cookie? Thanks and YUM! Thanks for the cookie please  
  
Sweet-single - VOTE SESSHOUMARU/KAGOME  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Sorry, voting is over, but.I'll take this one for you!  
  
Sweet-single - HEY! WHY LIKE HIS FLUFFY TAIL! IT IS HIS TAIL!  
  
The Unnamed Demon - "And what are you referring to when you are talking about the boa?" he asked. Kagome turned red. "Th-that thing on your shoulder," Kagome said and looked down. "Humans, stupid as they are assume that it's a tail, but you don't," he said. "Well it's not like attached to you," Kagome said, not as tense. "It is many things, a symbol of being a taiyoukia, it helps me control went to transform into true form and humans are half right, it's a part of my tail in my true form," he said.  
  
Sweet-single - Firstly. Y da fuck does Rin's sister have a cresent moon on her forehead!?  
  
The Unnamed Demon - I wrote this in the chapter just for you. "I just realized something! Both you and Sesshomaru have a crescent moon on your forehead, why is that?" Kagome said. "It's the symbol for those with the ability to bring life back to a person, Sesshomaru brings life back through Tenseiga, and I bring life back from the Tenshi Given Power," Taisha said. "When you have thought about what you want to do with your uh life, blow through the conch," Taisha said handing her a sea shell. Taisha then disappeared. With all of that said, Kikyo's soul collecting demons lifted her off the ground and she floated away. Inuyasha was left with Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Katana.  
  
Me - You will make it Inu/Kag or you will have to face a mob of very angry Inu/Kag fans who will put you in a pit of boiling tar and cover you with feathers and leave you in a room of vicious cats that just happen to love to eat big birdies.  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Little human wench.I am The Unnamed Demon. Those silly Inu/Kag fans will not be alive long enough to put me in a pit of boiling tar and cover me with feathers and leave me in a room full of vicious cats that just happen to love to eat big birdies.NOT! I tell you what.maybe I'll make it Inu/Kag.I am a supporter of Inu/Kag and love Inu/Kag fics. But I tell you readers what.to make it fair maybe I'll just make it an Inu/Kik so both Sess/Kag and Inu/Kags won't have to complain about one or the other.KUKUKU! Though I like reading Inu/Kik I love all three Inu/Kag Sess/Kag and Inu/Kik.You will just have to wait and read and find out who I pair up.maybe I won't pair up at all!  
  
Fireash - hm interesting story I wish you would update soon. I really like this story  
  
The Unnamed Demon - Your Wish is my command! Here you go!  
  
Thank you all for the reviews!  
  
'My plan will not work, perhaps I should send my poisonous insects to see what they're up to.' Naraku thought. A bee was silently watching as Miroku asked:  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It appears Kikyo and Kagome were trapped in a cave together," Sango said.  
  
"Duh!" Taisha appeared. "I like messing with people for the better and helping people. "Oh and I almost forgot, Kikyo you have a choice.what you showed here, you deserve life completely, I can provide you with a soul and body that wouldn't need to feed on souls to replenish yourself, you may choose that or this,"  
  
"And why am I to trust you?" Kikyo asked. "I nearly died again in that cave because of you, that clumsy reincarnation of me almost got herself killed and I would have damn well felt guilty because I couldn't help much," Kikyo said.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It was I who helped Sesshomaru become closer to Inuyasha. It was I who helped Kagome reunite with her father and sister. And it was I that brought you Kikyo and Kagome closer. I was sent to help you by the tenshi of this country, but I can only help if you allow me to," Taisha said.  
  
"So you're an demon working for an angel, now I truly can trust you," Kikyo said.  
  
"I'm a Tenshi Youkai," Taisha said (Tenshi means angel or heaven and earth person), "I'm a demon with a clean mind of my own," Taisha said.  
  
"I just realized something! Both you and Sesshomaru have a crescent moon on your forehead, why is that?" Kagome said.  
  
"It's the symbol for those with the ability to bring life back to a person, Sesshomaru brings life back through Tenseiga, and I bring life back from the Tenshi Given Power," Taisha said. "When you have thought about what you want to do with your uh life, blow through the conch," Taisha said handing her a sea shell. Taisha then disappeared. With all of that said, Kikyo's soul collecting demons lifted her off the ground and she floated away. Inuyasha was left with Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Katana.  
  
"Kagome, I think we better settle the Kagome/Katana thing with our dad," Katana suggested. "Sunil would be rubbing it in our face if we didn't,"  
  
"Right, Let's go," Kagome said.  
  
"Wait a minute, what about the Shikon Shards! You keep running off." Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"What's that Tornado thingie!" Katana said pointing to Kouga. Kouga ran and landed on Inuyasha's head and then on the ground.  
  
"Temae!" (temae can be translated to.when you're angry and you just yell WHY YOU! And don't say the last word or it can be translated as bastard or damn you!) Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Let Kagome go!" Kouga said. "She has a life other than coping with your shit! Ain't that right Kagome,"  
  
"Ano." (uh.um) Kagome said.  
  
"See!" Kouga said. Kagome got on Katana's back and they were off.  
  
"Now that Kagome's not here, we can fight once and for all!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, dog breath, I gotta go fight Naraku and search for shards, Sayonara!" Kouga said and sped off.  
  
"KUSO!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
It was just Jaken. Ah Un and Rin together in the woods. Sesshomaru said he would be gone a while and just left. Kagura appeared.  
"Hey Jaken," Kagura said. She grabbed Rin and flew off leaving with her voice being heard, "Bye Jaken,"  
  
"Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked when he returned.  
"I'M SORRY MILORD, I SWEAR, KAGURA ONE OF NARAKU'S FOLLOWERS KIDNAPPED RIN! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Jaken exclaimed.  
"Come and fight Naraku, if you want Rin back," Kagura said to Sesshoumaru and flew off. 


	13. Naraku's Plan and Kagura's Warning

'Hmmm, I just realized how powerful Sesshoumaru truely is, I can not hold up in battle with Sesshoumaru.' Thought Naraku as he sat without his baboon pelt on. 'So where can I hide without them knowing where I am and be safe truly without using up powr from the Shikon fragment?'  
"Naraku-sama, I know of a place where you can hide out and not be attacked by Sesshoumaru," Kanna said walking towards him.'  
"Kanna," Naraku said. "How did you know what I was thinking?"  
"That was a guess.that doesn't matter, keep a watch on that nuisance of a miko, Kagome. She travels to the future where no youkai or hanyous live. You will be safe there because they would never know that you were there," Kanna said.  
"Very well then," Naraku said. Both Kanna and Naraku were unaware of Kagura listening in the shadows, silent as the wind on a none breezy day, she flew off to where she would find Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara by Kaede's hut.  
"Oi, minna, (hey you (plural))" Kagura said.  
"KAGURA!" Inuyasha exclaimed pulling out Tetsusaiga.  
"Matte, I'm just warning you right now," Kagura said. "Naraku is keeping strong watch on you," Kagura said and flew off.  
"Hey Kagome!" Katana said and jumped right in front of her.  
"Oi Katana," Kagome answered.  
'Now I'll see where this Kagome is from,' Naraku thought as he started watching them.  
"I'm going to mom's, wanna come?" Katana asked.  
"Okay, sure," Kagome said.  
"Again?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Well.yeah," Kagome said.  
  
"Konbanwa, mom," Kagome said.  
"Hey, uh Kagome, perfect timing, we're leaving to go to Aunty Mori, we'll be back in a few days," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"Uh, Katana just wanted to see you," Kagome said.  
"Hey ma," Katana said.  
  
"NARAKU'S SCENT!" "NARAKU'S AURA!" Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed simultaneously. They both ran towards it. Naraku was heading towards the Bone Gobbling Well. Inuyasha and Miroku were to slow. He was right on top of the well. Kouga was now right beside Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, Ah Un and Jaken were on the other side. Naraku went in along with Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. Sesshoumaru and Kouga quckly followed.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled following them.  
"Wait up!" Sango and Miroku called after him and followed. Then came Shippou and Kirara.  
  
KAGOME'S TIME  
  
"Bye mom!" Katana and Kagome called as their mom drove off. They both sat in Kagome's bedroom.  
"Hey do you have Seya-sensei in school?" Kagome asked Katana.  
"Yeah, I do, that class is a breeze isn't it," Katana said.  
"Uh no, math is my worst subject, and Algebra 1 just takes the cake, will you help me study for the test on Friday?" Kagome asked.  
"Sure," Katana said and they ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. After a short while of studying, Katana exclaimed, "YOUKAI! AND LOTS OF THEM,"  
"Where?" Kagome asked. Katana looked out the window and pointed towards the well shrine. 


	14. The Confusion Begins

The Unnamed Demon has a question for you! HEY GUYS. I THINK I SHOULD COMBINE THIS STORY WITH MY OTHER STORY, 'INUYASHA AND THE WIZARD OF HOGWARTS' PLEASE VOTE FOR IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO OR NOT. I VALUE YOUR OPINION AND COMMENTS. THANKS Here's the thing, this story will be completed as part one and the Harry Potter crossover story will be part two. I am rewriting the 'inuyasha and the wizard of hogwarts' under both cirumstances. IF I COMBINE THESE FANFICS THE PAIRINGS WILL GO AS FOLLOWING INUYASHA/KAGOME -DEFINATE AND FINAL (AND SOME) SESSHOMARU/KAGOME CHANDANI/SESSHOMARU -DEFINATE AND FINAL MIROKU/SANGO -DEFINATE AND FINAL AND MAYBE SHIPPOU/KANNA KOUGA/KAGURA OR KOUGA/AYAME KIKYO/JAKEN OR KIKYO/NARAKU KAEDE/NARAKU KAEDE/JAKEN (FOR HUMOR) (SOME) HARRY/HERMIONE DRACO/HERMIONE -DEFINATE AND FINAL AND MAYBE RON/KIKYO RON/NALINI RON/REKHA HARRY/NALINI HARRY/KIKYO HARRY/REKHA SOME OF THE STORY PLOT WILL CHANGE for part two BUT NONE THE LESS IT WOULD DEFINITELY BE FUN. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE AND IF YOU AGREE ON THE PAIRINGS AND COMBINATION OF THIS AND 'THE DIARY SOLVES ALL' HERE IS HOW I WOULD COMBINE IT. THIS WOULD BE PART ONE AND 'INUYASHA AND THE WIZARD OF HOGWARTS' WOULD BE PART TWO. THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED WITHOUT HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS AND WOULD BE THE PREQUIL TO 'INUYASHA AND THE WIZARD OF HOGWARTS' WELL.TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I WILL HIGHLY CONCIDER YOUR FEEDBACK. REMEMBER THIS WILL NOT CHANGE ANYTHING THAT WILL GO ON FOR THIS STORY. JUST THE 'INUYASHA AND THE WIZARD OF HOGWARTS' EITHER WAY, I'M REWRITING 'INUYASHA AND THE WIZARD OF HOGWARTS' BECAUSE IT IS FAST PACED AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT MORE TO ADD TO THE STORY. I'M TOTALLY IN WRITERS BLOCK IN THAT STORY. THANKS YOUR CHOICE YOURS TRULY, NALINI The Unnamed Demon "Where?" Kagome asked. Katana looked out the window and pointed towards the well shrine.  
  
"I thought there were no demons in this time," Kagome said. Lightening flashed.  
  
"Apparently now there is," Katana said.  
  
"So now what, we're not going out there in this storm are we?" Kagome asked. Katana grabbed Kagome and jumped out the window towards the well shrine. They hid behind the Goshinboku tree and watched as Naraku came through the door and said, "Kukuku! Time travel, in this time, I'll be perfectly safe from that Inuyasha and his companions. Only those with Shikon jewel Shards can come through this time,"  
  
"Again you are wrong Naraku, you shall now die by my hands in the future," Sesshoumaru yelled to Naraku.  
  
"This just isn't right," Kagura whispered to Kanna.  
  
"I have found a safe place where all of them can go without killing eachother. I will put a barrier there," Kanna replied in a whisper. Right after she said that, Kikyo came out of the well shrine. "So this is what five hundred years from now looks like, the god tree is still here,"  
  
A light came out of Kanna's mirror and shined on everyone. They all were lifted off the ground and through Kagome's opened window.  
  
"What just happened?" Kagome asked. Everyone was in Kagome's room. The walls, windows, and doors were glowing blue. It was a barrier.  
  
"In this room, the barrier means that no one can fight against each other or leave until further due," Kanna said quietly.  
  
"Why you!" Kouga yelled about to pounce at Kanna but stopped in mid air and fell to the floor.  
  
"Great, so you're saying that I'm stuck in this room with Kagura, Kanna, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga?" Sango said analyzing the situation.  
  
"No," Kanna said.  
  
"What?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kikyo and Katana too," Kanna said.  
  
"So we're all stuck here together in my room. Good thing the bathroom is not blocked out and neither is the closet." Kagome said.  
  
"I understand the bathroom, but what about the closet?" Katana asked.  
  
"There's lots of food in there, that I usually pack for trips down the well," Kagome answered.  
  
"Well that's good, I'd like to learn about this time," Sango said.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah, what's with the costume party," Hojo said, coming out the bathroom.  
  
"Hojo, where did you come from?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh so that's the Hojo boy you were telling me about," Sango said.  
  
"Hey, I'm Hojo. Kagome, I bought you some healing charms that have to be put in certain places of your room. Your mom told me I could come here and place it in the right spots for you, who are all these people,"  
  
"KAZANA!" Miroku exclaimed aiming his wind tunnel to Naraku. Kagome's closet door was sucked open.  
  
"MIROKU!" Kagome yelled. Nothing really was sucked in due to Kanna's barrier spell.  
  
"Die Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. "BAKURYUHA!" His attack did not work on Naraku and the barrier did not break.  
  
"What the fuck, why didn't the barrier break," Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Because this is a place where attacks don't take effect, therefore your sword won't work," Kanna said. 


	15. Inuyasha's Embaressing Moment of Bullets

"NARAKU! YOU WILL DIE!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Yes, indeed, heartless cruel bastards like you don't deserve to live!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just wait until the barrier is gone!"  
  
"You don't get it, it will be a while after all of you get along with each other," Kanna said.  
  
"That and maybe a few confessions of love are made," Kagura added. Kanna looked towards her.  
  
"What, I added that to your barrier spell," Kagura said.  
  
"Nani! I'm not confessing to anyone," Kagome said.  
  
"And neither will I," Sango said.  
  
"So Sango does that mean you like someone in here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No! Never!" Sango said.  
  
"Weird bunch of friends you have here, Kagome, well I have an idea, how about a game of truth or dare?"  
  
"Okay! Sounds fun!" Kagome said. "Does everyone want to play truth or dare?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What's that?" Sango asked.  
  
"Let's play and you'll see," Kagome said, "Everyone in a circle!"  
  
"I will not take orders from my rival, let alone a human," Naraku said.  
  
After further do, the bed was moved onto it's side in the closet and everyone sat in a circle, Kikyo, under the desk, and the rest sitting around.  
  
"Okay I'll start," Hojou said. "I choose the guy in the baboon pelted costume guy,"  
  
"What do you, pesky human want I Naraku to do?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Okay Naraku truth or dare?" Hojou asked.  
  
"Tell the most embarrassment moment," Hojou said.  
  
"I will do better, I will show a most embarrassment moment," Naraku replied, "Kanna, you're mirror," Kanna stepped towards him with her mirror.  
  
"The shitting bullets scene," Naraku said. "You said embarrassing moment, but you did not specifically say me," Everyone looked inside the mirror and saw this:  
  
Finally it was the big end battle. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Kagome and Kikyo were all working together as friends against Naraku, his minions and his offspring. It was quite the battle, the best against the best Inuyasha used his Bakuryouha attack against Naraku when suddenly his legs felt like it would give out.  
  
"Inuyasha you weak half breed, are you okay?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I'm fine, You don't have to bother me about it," Inuyasha exclaimed. Just then he clutched his stomach. Shiori and Jinenji, both hanyous that helped Inuyasha ran towards him. They too wanted to help.  
  
"It's the force within!" Shiori exclaimed.  
  
"We all expierianced it!" Jinenji added.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome said. He walked towards Sesshomaru and bent down in pain. BANG! A gun shot sound was heard. Kagome could have sworn she saw a bullet fly from towards Narakku.  
  
"That was a damn good aim!" Kouga said.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha that was great for a hanyou!" Shippou said. "Not to mention that whole in your pants."  
  
"You sly dog you!" Miroku said. "Showing off your asshole like that!  
  
"What just happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"When a demon does one thing of greatness, they can use the force within once. But when a hanyou does many, it is much stronger." Miroku said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That, Kagome is what most humans call Shitting Bullets!" Sesshomaru seriously replied in his voice monotone which made Kagome laugh.  
  
"Seriously Sesshomaru what really just happened.  
  
"Mew!" Kirara put her sense in.  
  
"I am finally free from Naraku!" Kagura exclaimed happily. She could now feel her heart beat! "All you damn Naraku followers, it's over!" Kagura stepped on Naraku's chest and bent down to look closer at the damage. There was a bullet through Naraku's head in between Naraku's eyes.NO! It was DOG SHIT!  
  
"Inuyasha, I must congratulate you! Hanyou shit strong enough to Kill Naraku! And your aim was most impeccable,"  
  
THE END!  
  
"What the seven fucks of hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe Inuyasha can shit bullets!" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh my god! What in the words! You have a sick mind, you vulgar person!" Hojou yelled to Naraku.  
  
"Now I shall ask of Sesshomaru, truth or dare," Naraku said. 


	16. Naraku gives a boring truth or dare

"NARAKU! YOU WILL DIE!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Yes, indeed, heartless cruel bastards like you don't deserve to live!" Inuyasha yelled. "Just wait until the barrier is gone!"  
  
"You don't get it, it will be a while after all of you get along with each other," Kanna said.  
  
"That and maybe a few confessions of love are made," Kagura added. Kanna looked towards her.  
  
"What, I added that to your barrier spell," Kagura said.  
  
"Nani! I'm not confessing to anyone," Kagome said.  
  
"And neither will I," Sango said.  
  
"So Sango does that mean you like someone in here?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No! Never!" Sango said.  
  
"Weird bunch of friends you have here, Kagome, well I have an idea, how about a game of truth or dare?"  
  
"Okay! Sounds fun!" Kagome said. "Does everyone want to play truth or dare?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What's that?" Sango asked.  
  
"Let's play and you'll see," Kagome said, "Everyone in a circle!"  
  
"I will not take orders from my rival, let alone a human," Naraku said.  
  
After further do, the bed was moved onto it's side in the closet and everyone sat in a circle, Kikyo, under the desk, and the rest sitting around.  
  
"Okay I'll start," Hojou said. "I choose the guy in the baboon pelted costume guy,"  
  
"What do you, pesky human want I Naraku to do?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Okay Naraku truth or dare?" Hojou asked.  
  
"Tell the most embarrassment moment," Hojou said.  
  
"I will do better, I will show a most embarrassment moment," Naraku replied, "Kanna, you're mirror," Kanna stepped towards him with her mirror.  
  
"The shitting bullets scene," Naraku said. "You said embarrassing moment, but you did not specifically say me," Everyone looked inside the mirror and saw this:  
  
Finally it was the big end battle. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, Kagome and Kikyo were all working together as friends against Naraku, his minions and his offspring. It was quite the battle, the best against the best Inuyasha used his Bakuryouha attack against Naraku when suddenly his legs felt like it would give out.  
  
"Inuyasha you weak half breed, are you okay?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I'm fine, You don't have to bother me about it," Inuyasha exclaimed. Just then he clutched his stomach. Shiori and Jinenji, both hanyous that helped Inuyasha ran towards him. They too wanted to help.  
  
"It's the force within!" Shiori exclaimed.  
  
"We all expierianced it!" Jinenji added.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome said. He walked towards Sesshomaru and bent down in pain. BANG! A gun shot sound was heard. Kagome could have sworn she saw a bullet fly from towards Narakku.  
  
"That was a damn good aim!" Kouga said.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha that was great for a hanyou!" Shippou said. "Not to mention that whole in your pants."  
  
"You sly dog you!" Miroku said. "Showing off your asshole like that!  
  
"What just happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"When a demon does one thing of greatness, they can use the force within once. But when a hanyou does many, it is much stronger." Miroku said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That, Kagome is what most humans call Shitting Bullets!" Sesshomaru seriously replied in his voice monotone which made Kagome laugh.  
  
"Seriously Sesshomaru what really just happened.  
  
"Mew!" Kirara put her sense in.  
  
"I am finally free from Naraku!" Kagura exclaimed happily. She could now feel her heart beat! "All you damn Naraku followers, it's over!" Kagura stepped on Naraku's chest and bent down to look closer at the damage. There was a bullet through Naraku's head in between Naraku's eyes.NO! It was DOG SHIT!  
  
"Inuyasha, I must congratulate you! Hanyou shit strong enough to Kill Naraku! And your aim was most impeccable,"  
  
THE END!  
  
"What the seven fucks of hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe Inuyasha can shit bullets!" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh my god! What in the words! You have a sick mind, you vulgar person!" Hojou yelled to Naraku.  
  
"I choose truth or dare for Kikyo," Naraku said. Kikyo looked up from a piece of paper and pen in her lap and replied, "I won't stoop to playing silly child games," Kikyo said.  
  
"If you want to get out of here, you will," Kanna said.  
  
"Truth," Kikyo said. 


	17. What is Kagome and Kikyo up to?

"What were your true feelings after you came back to life?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Kikyo stood up and read a poem she wrote:  
  
"Storms of rage,  
  
Why the killing rampage,  
  
Eruptions of fire,  
  
Is death your only desire,  
  
Sun to moon and moon to sun,  
  
No matter what time of day you were always still shunned,  
  
I saw differently friend,  
  
We could have been together until the end,  
  
But you killed me.betrayed me twice,  
  
Sentences of death to face,  
  
And my reincarnation's love to be replaced,  
  
Why koibito why,  
  
I loved you even after the day I died,"  
  
"Wow, Kikyo's a poet!" Sango said.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said and sat in the closet.  
  
"Now for me, I choose Kagome, truth or dare?" Kikyo asked trying to change the subject fast.  
  
'I trust Kikyo now, right?' "Dare," Kagome said.  
  
"I dare you to-" she whispered the rest in her ear. Both of them walked towards Sesshomaru with a smile on their face. They both touched his shoulder and with a flash of pink he was knocked out.  
  
"Ah! What are you doing to Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, we're not hurting him, wow I didn't know miko powers were the exception," Kagome said.  
  
"It isn't, only powers used for bad intentions are," Kanna said.  
  
Kikyo and Kagome dragged Sesshomaru into the closet, "What the fuck did you do to Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha get out of here for a while we'll be back," Kagome said.  
  
Out of the Closet Point of view  
  
"Uh, did you hear what Kagome and Kikyo are going to do to Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked.  
  
"That would be the funniest thing ever!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Miroku asked. "What are those two up to, threesome?"  
  
"Hentai!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not telling, you'll see," Shippou said.  
  
In the background they heard Kagome say, "That's a cool trick, thanks for showing me," "wow, his hair is really smooth, wonder what conditioner he uses,"  
  
"Just focus," Kikyo said eventually.  
  
"Woah! I will never look at Sesshomaru the same again!" Kagome said.  
  
"I can't believe it! What are those girls doing with Sesshomaru!" Miroku said.  
  
"Disgusting, that's why you go t that curse in the first place!" Naraku muttered.  
  
"KAGOME! Us wolf youkai mate for life! Don't ruin that!" Kouga whispered loudly.  
  
"Nah! That's way to small," Kagome said.  
  
"How about if we use this instead," Kikyo said. 


	18. SESSHOMARU MAD AS HELL!

Kagome and Kikyo's Point of view  
  
"So just touch the clothes, and point to him and that will change his clothes without him...you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hai, I  
  
"Yep, it would be quite a laugh to see his reaction when we finish with his new garment," Kikyo said.  
  
"Just focus," Kikyo said. Kagome and Kikyo touched Kagome's Minnie skirt and then Sesshoumaru's pants. It turned into Kagome's skirt.  
  
"Woah! I'll never look at Sesshomaru the same way again!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Do you want to use your so called uniform on him too?" Kikyo whispered.  
  
"Nah! That's way too small," Kagome said then whispered, "The skirt too, let's change him into that yellow dress and that blue jacket, *remember that episode where Kagome and Inuyasha hug and Kagome is wearing that nice outfit*  
  
"That would work," Kikyo said.  
  
"I'll go get the make up, and brush, I'll be right back," Kagome said.  
  
"Foundation to get rid of the markings on his face," Kagome said as she applied it onto Sesshomaru's face. "Blush to make is face look less pale," she then added. "And Lipstick, to make his lips look more full,"  
  
"He is the perfect looking girl," Kikyo said. Kikyo and Kagome touched his shoulder. "Ten seconds to leave before he awakens," Kikyo said and then they ran out into the room and now both of them were hiding under the desk.  
  
"What the hell? Kagome what are you hiding from? Kikyo you too?" Inuyasha said.  
  
The closet door swung open. 


	19. Miroku & Sango Beginning of Relationship

The closet door swung open.

"THAT!" Kouga said!

"It's...Sesshokorou!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru, I always thought you looked like a damn girl, but now..." Inuyasha started but then was tackled to the ground by Sesshokorou."

"You two wenches will die for such insolent mockery!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed. "Where are my clothes, human!"

"ah Kikyo? Where are they?" Kagome whispered.

"You lost my clothes?" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Iie, there just outside neatly folded by the god tree," Kikyo said.

"Well you better find away to get them unless you want your death painful," Sesshomaru said.

"Been there, done that," Kikyo said.

"Just to interrupt, uh, Sesshokorou, will you do the honor in bearing my child?" Miroku said.

"All humans are idiots!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Me too?" Rin asked.

"No, you're raised by youkai," Sesshomaru replied.

"You are so prettyful, Sesshomaru-sama," Rin exclaimed.

"You're eh...sexy, Sesshomaru!" Miroku said. 'I hope I'm not turning gay,'

"You've always been gay, Miroku, that's why you cover it up with your perverseness,"

"Iie! I do love a girl! It's SANGO!" Miroku said fast.

"Nani! You love me?" Sango exclaimed. "Hentai! You're saying that to cover up the fact that you're..." she was interrupted with Miroku grabbing her hand and pulling her to him.

"Ano...ano..., ai," Sango said being pulled into a hug.

"But I don't want a burden to be placed on you, not now with my Kazana, I could die soon if we don't kill Naraku soon and I don't want that to happened. After Naraku dies..." Miroku said and ran into the closet.

"I will no longer trust a human again, i will no longer speak to one unless needed, i hate humans because all they do is jugde, betray and lie, and leave you hurt and alone. I am The Unnamed Demon, and because of that, you humans will not be able to hurt me again!"


End file.
